1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens, more particularly to a light-emitting diode lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are known to have advantages such as high efficiency, long service life, and low power consumption, and are gradually replacing conventional illuminating devices in various applications, such as display panels.
However, for applications that require shaped illumination fields (e.g., street illumination), correction of the illumination fields of the LEDs is required.